someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitch Lucker - "Running"
On October 31, 2012, Mitch Lucker died in a motorcycle accident. He was the original voice of the band Suicide Silence and inspired many people. His band held a gigantic concert to remember him and a bunch of lead singers from many other bands like Whitechapel and Thy Art Is Murder came over and sing the songs that turned Suicide Silence from underground to a sensation. In an investigation on the crash, they had concluded that Mitch was intoxicated while riding, as they had found alcohol in his system. But what if it wasn't the alcohol that had driven Mitch? What if it was simply Mitch himself? It was October 28, 2012. I was listening to "No Pity For a Coward" while browsing a rather obscure site. The site was a place for bands (mostly underground) to post their music and lyrics. Only a few popular bands were on there, one of which being Suicide Silence. I saw that something had changed on Suicide Silence's page, so naturally I clicked on the link to see what was new. There was a post. The post simply said: "Demo to our next album!" Along with that was a link to MediaFire. I clicked it and downloaded the installer, which was simply called, "DEMO". After the installation. There was simply a text file named "LYRICS" I was a little disappointed, since I had expected one or two songs. But whatever, at least it's something. I opened the text file, and it said this: "These are the lyrics to the song, 'Running', which will be included in our next album, 'Blood Stained Bullets'." - Mitch Lucker Running x2 You can't run from your mistakes. They stick to you Like glue. People are attracted to them Like moths to light. Running x2 This isn't some fucked up joke. This is reality. Just like reality. A burden. They can't be erased x2 But the opposite is possible. ------------------------------------------ GET READY FOR "BLOOD COVERED BULLETS" 7-14-14 The site is still up and I'm pretty sure that the file is still there. I'm not sure. I had a bookmark saved on my computer so I could just go back on, but I think my little brother accidentally deleted it, because it's gone and I don't remember the link. You can go and try to find it. Now this is my theory about the lyrics: Mitch Lucker had posted this as some kind of message. A suicide note of sorts. If this is true, this would surprise me, because Mitch was a pretty happy guy in real life. Now about the song in general (this took me a lot of thought, but I think this is the most realistic): When the rest of the band had found out about the song, they must've thought that the nature of the song was to depressing to fit with songs like "You Only Live Once" or "Wake Up", which are positive song aside from their sound, and replaced "Running" with "You Can't Stop Me". Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Theory